1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for retrieving golf balls from bodies of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although there are patents for golf ball retrievers in the prior art, none are equivalent to the present invention, which is a slotted scoop that may be detachably retained on an elongated handle. The slots have rounded bottom ends, so as to better retain balls being retrieved. This structure makes it more likely that balls, of which retrieval is attempted, will be securely retained in the scoop, while water can pass through the slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,214, issued on Mar. 13, 1956, to Mildred G. Zimmers, discloses a golf ball retriever, having a plurality of "fingers" which grasp the ball like a rake. The slots in the instant invention are distinguishable from the spaces between the fingers in Zimmers, as there are no cross members connecting the fingers in Zimmers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,981, issued on Mar. 10, 1981, to Albert C. Wilson, discloses a golf ball retriever, having an elongated handle with a flat plate at one end, with a plurality of retrieving fingers pivotally attached to the plate, with a sliding bar controlling the distance between the fingers. The instant invention is distinguishable in having a scoop with slots in a fixed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,987, issued on Jan. 13, 1987, to Mervin W. Hurtgam, discloses a golf ball retrieving device, with curved tines perpendicularly connected to upper and lower straight stabilizing members, and a detachable elongated handle. The instant invention is distinguishable, in having a scoop with slots having rounded bottom ends to retain golf balls being retrieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,690, issued on May 9, 1989, to Obed Montez, discloses a hand tool for sifting debris from sand and soil, having a tapered wedge head and an entrapment mesh. It is distinguishable from the instant invention, in that although the mesh may resemble a scoop, it does not have slots, and the slots in the wedge head are straight rather than curved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,168, issued on May 5, 1992, to John Petrillo, discloses a golf ball retriever, having a frame attachable to an elongated handle, but without a scoop having slots with rounded ends, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,260, issued on Sep. 21, 1993, to Conrad Racicot, discloses a retriever for golf balls in water hazards, with rake-like tines that are distinguishable from the flat portions between the slots in the scoop of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,338, issued on Jan. 9, 1996, to Norman E. Hall, discloses a golf ball retriever, with an array of rigid curved fingers, as distinguished from the slotted scoop of the instant invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.